


Willems Sandwich

by FishPuncher



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPuncher/pseuds/FishPuncher
Summary: The reader meets James and gets invited to their hotel room for some fun





	Willems Sandwich

I walk into the Funhaus panel at RTX, not noticing anyone or anything except for them: James and Elyse Willems. These two people are all I’ve ever wanted in life. If I could just meet them, my life would be complete. I find a seat amidst the sea of other Funhaus fans. The room fills up, and the whole crew walks onstage. Adam is first, followed by Bruce. Then Lawrence and Peake. Finally, James comes in. He’s wearing khaki shorts and a Funhaus baseball tee. God, his forearms are so defined. I feel a bead of sweat run down my forehead. After James comes Elyse, my love. Elyse is wearing jeans and a plain orange tank top. Another bead of sweat rolls down.

I don’t remember a single thing that’s said at the panel; my ears were shut off and I only had eyes for the Willemses. After the panel, there’s an autograph session for VIPs. Sadly, I wasn’t able to purchase a pass before they sold out. However, there’s only one Guardian standing at the door to the signing. I wait a couple of yards away while I wait for my chance to sneak in. Just when I’m about to give up and walk away, the Guardian gets a phone call. While he panics and tries to put his phone on silent, I take my chance and hurriedly walk past him. It works! He doesn’t seem to notice me as he finally turns it off and returns to attention. I keep walking, hoping I won’t hear a voice behind me but nothing comes. I get to the edge of the crowd and start scoping the room out. Let’s see: people, more people… okay there’s the autograph table. I see Adam, Lawrence, Bruce… AHA! James is on the far right side of the table. Ugh there’s a huge crowd in here. I manage to squeeze my way past some people who are having a conversation, and sweet talk my way past a few more. I’m still some ways away but I’m much closer than where I was.

I impatiently wait in line for what seems like hours. I finally get to the table. I say hello to Adam, Lawrence, and Bruce but in an “I’m not here for you” way. Finally I get to James. He’s talking to the girl in front of me but I finally have a close view. His arms are crossed which makes his forearms somehow look even better. And look at his eyes! They’re so blue I can already see myself swimming in them. I can see his pecs tight against his shirt... Oh my god I might actually faint. As the girl in front of me walks away, James turns his attention to me. He flashes that big, beautiful smile at me and I feel my knees weaken. I start falling and James rushes out to catch me.

“Are you okay?” he asks me.

“Uh… yeah I think so. Thanks.” I reply. He helps me get my footing again and I find my hand grabbing his arm to brace myself. I quickly pull it away, slightly blushing.

“I don’t really want an autograph, is it okay if we get a picture or two, though?” I ask him.

“Of course!” he replies.

I stand next to him and try to pull my phone out but my hand is shaking too much. James gently puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and he just softly smiles and winks at me. As if I wasn’t nervous enough. I finally get my phone out and we take a selfie. For the next one, he puts his arm around me and I can feel myself blushing. After one or two more, I get up the courage to put my arm around his waist, softly setting my hand where his love handle should be. But it’s pure muscle, hard to the touch.

He whispers in my ear, “I can feel that, you know,” and he gives my shoulder a light squeeze. I take the selfie and mumble a thank you as I try to walk away, more embarrassed than I’ve ever felt before.

“Hey wait a second,” I hear from behind me. I nervously turn around and look into his magnificently blue eyes. “Can I see your phone real quick?”

“I- I- I-…” I can’t even form words at this point but I manage to unlock my phone and hand it to him. He taps on the screen for a little bit, winks at me, and moves on to the next person in line. I walk off in a daze, confused as to what just happened. Finally, after walking out of the room, I think to look at my phone. My contacts app is still open. Weird. I scroll down and almost have a heart attack when I see it in the J’s. _James Willems._ My heartbeat quickens and I feel like I’m about to vomit. _Do I text him? Will he text me? Oh god what do I do?_ I decide to play it cool and wait for him to contact me.

I continue walking around RTX, trying to enjoy myself and not think about the obvious. I pass the room where Cow Chop’s panel is happening. I love them but I have too much on my mind right now. Just then, I feel my phone buzz. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Could this be him? I pull it up and see a new message from _*GASP*_ James Willems. I open it as fast as my fingers will let me. It says: “Marriot room 435. 8:00. Dress casual.” I look at the top of the screen: 4:30. Uuuuugh. I walk around some more, dropping in to a panel or two, not really paying attention to any of them.

Around 6:30 I eat dinner at a pizza place nearby, leaving me enough time to get back to my hotel room and change. I put on my Funhaus Overwatch t-shirt, some khaki shorts, and my gray chucks. I walk to the Marriot (it’s only a few blocks away) and take the elevator up to the fourth floor. I turn left out of the door and scan the doors for the right number. _431…433…435... Well, here we are._ I take a deep breath and knock on the door three times.

I take a step back so they can see me clearly through the peephole and try my hardest not to vomit. After a few hours (probably just 30 seconds), the door opens and Elyse comes out from behind it. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming. She’s wearing the same orange tank top from earlier but has changed into some tan short shorts.

“Oh hi! James said you’d be here! Come on in, he’s just finishing up in the shower.” She turns around and walks back into the room, leaving me to follow. I follow the hypnotic sway of her ass, which her shorts are just barely covering, and close the door behind me, never taking my eyes off of it. She stops to turn around, catching me staring. I quickly look up and she smirks slightly.

“Like what you see?” she asks shyly.

“Uh- I’m- I’m sorry,” I stammer out.

“No, don’t worry about it.” She walks closer and takes my hands in hers. “We can… warm up… while James is in the shower,” she blushes. “Or we can wait for him if you’d prefer.”

“I- I- I-” It’s like I’ve forgotten how to talk. I manage to finally speak. “We can… we can warm up I guess.” She immediately leans in and presses her lips against mine. I don’t kiss back at first, I’m too shocked. After half a second I kiss back, pressing my body against hers. My cock twitches and starts straining against my shorts. _I hope she can’t feel that._ I take my hands out of hers and reach around to the small of her back. Her hands end up over my shoulders. I slowly start caressing her entire back, savoring every second of it. She stops kissing to whisper: “…lower…”

“Come again?” I ask.

“Move your hands lower,” she whispers seductively. “Like this.” I feel her arms come of my shoulders and suddenly her hands are on mine, still on her lower back. She slowly lowers them down to her butt. _Oh. So that’s what she meant._ Apparently that’s not enough for her, as she squeezes her butt with my hands and tells me to leave them like that. She wraps her arms around me and we resume our making out. I’m still squeezing her butt and loving it. She ever-so-slowly turns us around and starts pushing me towards the bed. I bump into it and she stops pushing. She pulls her lips from mine and gives me a naughty look. She jumps into me, knocking me into the bed, her beautiful laugh ringing around the room the whole way down. I’ve died and gone to heaven. Laying on the bed, she rolls towards me, rolling herself up in my arms on the way. Her face is right up to mine.

“This has been a great warmup, but I think we can go ahead and get an early start without James, don’t you?” she asks, giving me puppy dog eyes the whole time.

“Well I guess we can, if you insist.” I answer. Very smooth.

“I have an idea. Close your eyes!” she says excitedly as she rolls out of my embrace. I roll over onto my back, close my eyes, and wonder what’s coming next. _Can this actually get better than it already is? What the hell is taking so long anyway. I’ve had my eyes closed forever._

“Okay,” she says excitedly. “Don’t open your eyes yet, but I’m almost done. No matter what you feel. Don’t. Open. Your. Eyes. Okay?”

“Okay, I promise,” I reply. _What is she talking about? What am I gonna feel?_ As if right on cue, I feel her grab my right hand and pull it over my head, putting something around my wrist. _Uh-oh. What is going on?_ She repeats the process for my left hand. I try to move my hands slightly, but they don’t get far. _Huh. That’s…interesting._ I hear her moving around at the foot of the bed and she grabs my left foot, taking my shoe and sock off and placing something around my ankle. I feel a light pull on my foot. _Wait, is that rope? Oh man it’s going down._ She takes my right shoe and sock off and puts some rope around my right ankle.

“Okay!” She bursts out. “You can open your eyes!”

I open my eyes and look at my bare feet. _Yep, that’s rope. I am officially tied up._ I look up towards my hands and it’s the same situation up there. Finally, I look at Elyse. _Oh my god._ She’s wearing nothing but pink thigh-high socks, almost jumping up and down in excitement. If I wasn’t hard before, I sure am now. Her hair hangs just above her shoulders and it’s swaying about. She’s got the biggest smile on her face, too. She’s so pretty with a smile on her face. I move my eyes down. Her breasts are bouncing around ever so slightly with every eager move she makes. They’re… they’re perfect. I just want to squeeze them. They’re not quite big enough to motorboat but they’re perfect handfuls. I glance down some more, over her flat stomach. Down some more. She’s shaved completely down there, and it’s one of those where nothing hangs out in the open. Just two lips separated by a thin line. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I glance over her sock-covered legs and am again blown away by Elyse’s perfect body.

“Wow” is all I can manage to get out. “You look… amazing. Wow.” I say it again. _Idiot._ She blushes slightly and bounces towards me, clearly ready to do whatever we’re about to do. She leans down and kisses me again, somehow more passionately than before. She slowly pulls away, lingering right above my lips. My cock somehow gets harder as well. I’m aching with anticipation.

She climbs onto the bed and straddles me, my cock trying its hardest to break through my shorts and get to her. She sits down lightly on top of it and I buck my hips up at her a bit.

“Nuh-uh-uhhh, not yet…” she teases as she wags her finger. “That’s for later,” she smiles and winks at me. She starts crawling up my body, staring at me with those big green eyes the entire time. Her boobs are hanging down, her nipples brushing lightly against my shirt. I wish I wasn’t wearing this stupid shirt right now. She keeps coming and her face is right above mine, lips almost touching. I try to kiss her but she quickly lifts her head up.

“Not right now, I have something else in mind for those,” she says as she puts her finger to my lips and rubs our noses together. She lifts herself up and scooches up my body until she’s kneeling and her pussy is right above my face. She looks down at me and raises an eyebrow.

“Get to work,” she says as she lowers herself onto my face. Her pussy lands on my mouth. _Welp. Better get started._ I start by gently kissing her pussy, making my way down her slit. When I get to the end, I start licking. Only on the surface for now, I run my tongue slowly up her slit. I hear a small moan of pleasure from above. I run my tongue back down and slip my tongue inside her. _Just the tip._

“Oh…” comes softly from Elyse. I move my tongue around inside of her, up and down, side to side, spelling the alphabet, anything I can think of. I’m literally in heaven right now. She lets out another moan and my cock strains against my shorts. She lowers herself even more and her lips are pushing against mine. I fully insert my tongue inside of her and she shivers, filling me with ecstasy. She’s starting to grind on my face too. _Wow, I might cum just from this._ I keep licking and notice that her juices are starting to leak out and are running down my cheeks so I lap them up as best I can. Wow she tastes amazing, I’d be disappointed if James wasn’t eating her out every single night.

At this point I realize my eyes have been closed the whole time. Still eating her out, I open them and look up to see Elyse’s smooth stomach and her perky tits. Sadly I can’t see her face though. I look to my sides and see her thighs, half-covered by those sexy pink socks. I look back up and see her body rocking back and forth, again reminding me that I am, in fact, in heaven. Lucky for me, she leans against the headboard for a moment and her face comes into view. _God she’s so beautiful, especially from this view._ Her eyes are closed and she looks like she has that sexy look where it seems like she’s straining.

As if on cue, eyes still closed, she lets out “Oh… oh I think I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

“Mmf!” I say in response. It’s hard to talk. My mouth is a little busy right now. I move my tongue up and focus it on her clit.

A soft “Ooohhhhhh…” comes from above and she goes over the edge. Her body starts quivering and she pushes down against my face as hard as she can, grinding on my face like crazy. She lets out a squeal and grabs my hair with her right hand, pulling my head up into her. I don’t think it’s possible for me to be any closer to her pussy but she’s definitely going to test that. Her quivering gets more intense and her breathing is heavy. Juices are flooding out of her and getting all over my face and I’m loving every second of it. I’m still wiggling my tongue against her clit but it’s getting harder to stay on it. It slips off once more and I realize there’s not much of a point in trying, so I just try to lick up as much Elyse juice as I can, savoring her taste.  
Finally, her quivering slows to a stop and she stops grinding. She’s just sitting on my face, breathing hard and leaning against the headboard with both hands. I give her one last lick and she jumps slightly and lets out a squeak. She looks down at me and smiles, pure joy in her green eyes.

“Thank you,” she says, clearly exhausted. I strain against my hand restraints, wanting to grab onto her thighs, but that’s not going to happen.

“You don’t get out of those _quite_ yet,” she winks at me. She moves down a little and sits down on my stomach. I use this opportunity to take in her appearance once more. She’s smiling and looking straight into my eyes, as beautiful as ever. She’s still breathing hard, her chest rising and falling with each breath she takes. She has a sheen of sweat all over her body, and she’s glowing in the hotel room’s lights. Her socks have ridden down a bit to just above her knees, giving me a great view of her muscular but still soft thighs. She still looks perfect, if not even better than before.

Almost as if on cue, I hear a door open and in walks James with nothing but a towel around his waist.

“Oh, am I interrupting something here?” he asks coyly, one eyebrow raised. Before Elyse or I can answer, he walks to where my feet are tied up and starts pulling on the ropes. “Elyse, this is no way to treat a guest.”

“Well our guest didn’t seem to mind, now did he?” she looks at me and asks.

“Oh, um, no I didn’t. Of course not,” I stammer out. James finishes untying my feet and I move them around, trying to get the feeling back in them. He moves towards the head of the bed, but before he unties my hands, his hand caresses Elyse’s face and he kisses her. She kisses him back and he squeezes a breast with his right hand. In return, she grabs for his towel and pulls it off of him, exposing him to the room. His cock isn’t hard but Elyse starts stroking it immediately and changes that quickly. His full length is almost too big for Elyse’s hand to handle alone and I want to help her out, but the ropes prevent that. James takes notice of my struggle and takes mercy on me, pulling away from Elyse and untying my left hand. Once it’s free, I immediately grab onto his cock and start stroking it, trying to get as much action as I can.

“Whoa ho ho, aren’t you a feisty one,” James says but doesn’t stop me. I continue, my hand not quite able to entirely reach around his girth, and he’s got the length to match it. He has to be around seven inches long. At the top of each stroke, I rub my thumb lightly over the head and looking at his face, I can tell he’s enjoying it. I try to lightly pull him towards me so I can get my mouth on it, but he sees what I’m doing and puts a stop to it.

“Nuh-uh not yet big boy,” he says as he moves around the bed to untie my other hand, being sure to stand with his cock just out of reach. Once both my hands are free I remember that Elyse is currently sitting on top of me and I move both hands to her, first grabbing and then rubbing up and down her soft, supple thighs. James takes his chance and starts kissing her again, more passionately this time, left hand on her breast and the other on her back.  
I guess they take pity on my inability to really do anything and they stop kissing, allowing Elyse to get off of me. I sit up against the headboard and look at them looking at me.

“Well, now what?” I ask expectantly.

“I’ve got an idea!” Elyse exclaims, jumping onto the bed. “James come help me with this.” James climbs up next to her and she starts taking off my shorts, starting with the belt. I immediately realize that both of them are naked but I’m still fully clothed so I take off my shirt too. Once they’ve unbuttoned and unzipped me, I lift my torso slightly and James pulls off my shorts and underwear in one motion. After he’s thrown them to the floor, he comes back and takes my length in his hand, already going to town on it. Elyse starts massaging my balls and I lean my head back, close my eyes, and moan. I feel a sudden warmth around my cock and I open my eyes back up, surprised to see it gone and James’s mouth in its place. I can feel his tongue swirling around on it and I close my eyes and lean back again.

“I’m gonna try something, and if you don’t like it just say so,” Elyse says to me and I nod, not sure what to expect. I feel a pressure at my anus. “You good?” Elyse asks. I nod again and my cock is exposed to the cold air of the room before being enveloped in warmth and wetness again. Elyse’s finger breaks through the seal and I feel her entering my hole.

“Still good?” she asks again.

“Mhm yeah you can keep going,” I mumble out. She slowly continues to push her finger in, wiggling it slightly every few seconds. I’d almost forgotten that James was still sucking on me and as he pulls his mouth off, he swirls his tongue over the head, making me breathe in sharply. Elyse gets her finger all the way in and just lets it sit other than the occasional wiggle. Apparently my breathing noticeably gets heavier because the wiggling becomes constant and James’s lips are gliding over the top half of my length, complete with using his tongue both in and out of his mouth.

“Guys… I’m gonna cum,” I moan through gritted teeth.

“Yeah cum in my mouth,” James whispers into my cock. Elyse starts to slightly thrust her finger about an inch out then back in. That’s enough to push me over the edge and I start to shoot cum into James’s waiting mouth. I buck my hips as my hole tightens around Elyse’s finger. She continues to lightly thrust as best she can, trying to stimulate my prostate. A bit of cum leaks out from James’s mouth and drips down my length. Once I calm down, James pulls his mouth from my now somewhat soft cock and moves up towards my face. He kisses me with his mouth full of my cum. Our tongues meet amidst the flood and the cum swaps mouths multiple times. I feel Elyse slowly remove her finger from my hole, crawling up to join in our kiss. We welcome her in but the cum starts to drip out of our mouths and onto my chest, leaving us with just a knot of tongues and lips. James breaks off to lick up the spilled cum and me and Elyse kiss for a bit.

When James swallows it all up, we crawl under the covers and spoon, with Elyse as the little spoon, me in the middle, and James as the biggest spoon. My right arm wraps around Elyse and tucks underneath the side of her stomach, my knees pulled up under her. James has his arm over me and on Elyse’s stomach, feeling it rise and fall with every breath. I am truly in the middle of a Willems sandwich.


End file.
